So We Meet Again
by The Midnights Sun
Summary: Sequel to Strangers! Our favorite people are now in Caden and Tyler's world. See what happens when they sing, play tuth or dare...and slide down rainbows? And what's this about a leprachaun? NEW ENDING!
1. meeting again

**A/N: Well, here it is. The sequel. Not as many comedic moments. It's going to be more serious and probably sadder.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ERAGON DON'T YOU GET IT BY NOW? JEEZ! I do own Caden and Tyler!**

It had been 3 months since Tyler and I last saw Eragon (hot!) and Arya (evil!) when we went to Alagaesia, and we missed them dearly. I guess Tyler had developed a thing for Arya (I don't see why though. She's evil!) And things had changed a lot around us. Our usual happiness seemed to fall away from us, replaced with sadness and mourning. Arguing seemed less fun and no one played truth or dare since then. We snuck out more, fought more, and got into a lot more trouble.

I was in a fight last week; this guy started talking about how stupid Tyler was, (of course Tyler wasn't exactly there) so I beat him up. He got in a few good shots, and then I punched him in the face (like Tyler did to Galbatorix! YAY!) He started crying. I thought it was hilarious. The principal didn't think so, so now if I get into one more fight I'm expelled. And I really can't have that, now can I?

"I just wish I could have said good bye, or at least told him how I felt," my heart always dropped at those words, I had said them so many times in the three months.

"We'll see them again. Some how…" Tyler seemed just as uncertain as I had. I missed Eragon so much, every time I thought about him or talked about him, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, I hadn't told Tyler that part yet. I seemed to have more and more problems with my emotions as time passed by. Maybe they came with my bereavement **(A/N: Hoorah! For thesauruses!) **Or maybe they came with the anger that appeared when I thought about what Arya did to me. I guess, time will eventually tell.

All of the sudden, the entrance of the school shone like the morning sun creeping over the trees. But this time, four people walked _out_ of the doorway…

**A/N: Well that was the introduction! And I need some new people! So I need some people! Give me their names, personality, age, and looks. I'll give you credit for them! Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!**


	2. Screaming Time!

**A/N: THANKS TO SNOWLIA FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! YAY! (By the way, don't care what gender; I just need people to go to their school!)**

**A/N 2: Okay, I actually _do_ like Arya (surprise, surprise) but somebody had to be a jerk to Caden, she couldn't be perfect with everyone! **

Eragon, Murtagh, Arya, and some girl with long blue hair stepped out of the portal. Then a portal opened up next to it opened and a boy with red hair stepped out.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! WHERE'S MY TAIL? WHY CAN I HEAR MYSELF?" Both the girl and boy screamed at the same time.

"Saphira?" Eragon asked the girl. She was very pretty though, her eyes looked like sapphires, she was tall, but shorter than the other, and her skin was light and looked like if you touched her you would break her, in short, she looked like a porcelain doll, but not as creepy.

"THORN?" I screamed before Murtagh had a chance.

"I'm ugly now! NOO! NOW I'LL NEVER IMPRESS SAPHIRA!" Thorn wailed, forgetting that he spoke out loud now, rather than just to Murtagh, his tan skin burned red. He had spiky red hair, he was tall, his dark eyes showed confusion.

"What are you wearing?" Arya asked Eragon.

Eragon looked at his clothes, "Uh?" apparently he wasn't too sure. He had on ripped jeans, and a plain tan tee shirt, with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. He looked at Arya's clothes, "What's up with your clothes?"

She looked down; she had on a black camisole with tight dark wash jeans. Apparently she was dumbfounded (I think she's just dumb though…okay maybe not but hey, I don't like her!) by her change of appearance. Which was also strange because Tyler and I hadn't changed to go to Alagaesia.

Thorn and Saphira looked down as well. They changed even more; they actually had clothes on. Saphira was wearing a blue tank top with little beads on it in the shape of a diamond and a white skirt, and Thorn was wearing a red polo with a small black diving falcon in the corner, and light jeans. Everyone looked at Murtagh to see if he noticed his own change, he had on ripped jeans like his brother, and a pinstriped button up shirt. (Great, they've turned him on to Hollister)

"You know, you guys look pretty good," I commented, only on Thorn, Eragon, Murtagh and Saphira.

"Thanks," the newly human female dragon replied to me.

I smiled. Everything had seemed so easy, except for time at home, before I met the people standing before me, actually I didn't meet Saphira and Thorn…but that's beside the point. My life, as everyone's was, pretty simple, if you excluded the whole temper tantrum stuff.

"We need to talk Caden," Eragon stepped toward me, as the school bell rang. All five of the newcomers shuddered at the sound of the end of the school day.

"One moment please!" I yelled back as Tyler and I ran to our history teacher's classroom, she was the nicest teacher on campus and would let us slide with missing the last fifteen minutes of class. We just needed a good excuse.

"Why did you two miss the last fifteen minutes of class?" Miss Johnson asked when we ran back into the room.

"I tripped and it took me a while to get back up and able to walk all the way back to your room Miss Johnson. I'm really sorry. We'll never do it again," I thought out loud as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, what she said," Tyler agreed.  
"Oh, are you okay Caden?" our teacher seemed worried.

"Yeah, I am now…" I trailed off, thinking about the five waiting for us in the hallway.

"Alright, well you may go," Miss Johnson handed us our backpacks from behind her desk.

"Thanks!" Both Tyler and I yelled as we sprinted out of the room. Almost running into a few teachers on the way back to the hall were our friends waited.

"What took you guys so long?" Arya stated, looking at me with disgust.

"Shut up," I said, elongating the words.

"What did you say?" Arya glared at me.

"I said stop talking, your voice is so annoying," I was getting really fed up with her.

"Do you want to fight _again_?" the elf threatened.

"I can't," I murmured quietly.

"What was that?" evil Princess Arya asked.

"I can't!" I screamed, walking away. Trying as hard as possible to keep my emotions in check.

"Wait!" I heard a male voice behind me.

I turned to see Eragon standing behind me, "What do you want?"  
"This," he leaned in and kissed me.

**A/N: YAY! FINALLY! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! Well tootles!**


	3. Jumping and bloody noses

**A/N: Teehee! YAY! I'm so happy they finally kissed…and I'm the writer! Sorry about the wait. : (**

Eragon pulled back. I stood there, looking stupider than ever, grinning like an idiot. Of course, as soon as I realized daisies were popping up all around me I stopped, my cheeks flaring red. I looked at Eragon, who was looking away from me, I looked at Tyler who was taking out his iPod, I guessed he was listening to Underoath, **(A/N: Coolest band ever. Tyler has such good taste!)** Thorn was looking at Saphira longingly who was watching me smiling almost as much as I was, Murtagh looked weird, (almost mad, but jealous at the same time, I didn't know why though) and Arya looked as mad as she was after I lit the rug on fire back in my old home.

"Let's…uh…go back to my house. My mother is out with her _new_ husband," I rolled my eyes when I said new, "You could probably stay there, she never checks on anything in the house. That's my job."

I looked up, dark clouds forming above us, lightening rippled across the sky, "Great," I heard some guy mutter, I think it was Murtagh.

"Murtagh, was that you?" I heard Saphira ask out loud.

"Yeeeeeessssss."

Rain started to poor down, showering us with cold water, out of instinct Eragon ran over to Saphira and jumped on her, as did Murtagh with Thorn, the two ex-dragons fell onto the wet cement, Thorn earning himself a bloody nose in the process, and dumping the two riders on the ground as well.

"STUPID! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Thorn screamed his voice sounded funny, since he was holding his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Sorry. Habit?" the older rider suggested, shrugging, almost disregarding his dragon…person…thing.

Eragon shook his dark wet hair, and helped Saphira up, "I'm so sorry Saphira."

The young indigo-haired girl looked at Eragon, anger and tears welling in her eyes as she looked from him to Thorn to Murtagh. The tears in her eyes disappeared, replaced with unadulterated fury.

"Why are you so stupid?" Saphira yelled, not caring how many people could hear her, "You are always messing something up, whether its falling for someone who could never love you,"-she looked at Arya-"And then-"

Thorn interrupted her with his own yelling, which was directed at his own rider, "Why do you always mess things up, you're just like Eragon? You may have spared him of his life, but it doesn't mean you didn't hurt him!"

Murtagh and Eragon looked at their recently changed human companions (Thorn and Saphira) with nothing but anguish in the identical eyes of their mother. **A/N: I don't actually know who they inherited their eyes from but whatever…)** Their hearts breaking more and more every moment. They turned on their heels and walked away.

I ran after the two young men. Not knowing how I was going to help Murtagh, only thinking how I was going to help _my_ Eragon.

"Eragon! Murtagh! WAIT!" the men turned and looked at me, tears leaking out of their gloomy eyes.

"What do you want? Haven't you hurt me enough?" I thought back to when I had impersonated Selena. Sadness filled my heart. I took a step closer to Murtagh…

**UH-OH! Okay, who do you think she should be with? **

**A) Eragon**

**B) Murtagh**

**C) No one**

**I don't think C would work. Cause yeah, well I already have a plan for both A and B. And I like A better but whatever makes you guys happy! Sorry its so short!**


	4. XOXO

**A/N: Well, sorry for the cliffy! I like A still but since so far, and apparently so do my awesome reviewers Gives reviewers cookies **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, or anything else mentioned in this story.**

I took a step closer to Murtagh and hugged him, "I'm sorry," I whispered into his ear, I meant it sincerely. I halted the embrace and looked at Eragon, the one guy who I truly cared about. Not that I didn't care about Murtagh or Saphira or anyone else, just that I cared about with a romantic interest. He's so sweet!

"Thank you," Murtagh said in disbelief, not too many people were nice to him, or so it seemed, he _worked_ for an evil boob. (Work**ed **is the key word there. Since cool Tyler stabbed him!)

"You're welcome," I smiled happily.

"Eragon…" I trailed off as he kissed me again, the barest touch of his lips against mine. Why did he have to be so _cute_? He broke it off, and then hugged me tightly, like if he let go I was going to leave him again.

"I've missed you so much." he sighed into my ear.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you these last three months," I murmured softly.

"It has been only three months?" He pondered in skepticism, "I thought it was so much longer."

"I know," I lingered in his arms, not wanting to be without him. But, standing in the rain does get annoying. Especially if your friends are cold, wet, and one bleeding.

"COULD YOU TAKE ANY LONGER?" Arya screamed from her place down the street.

I jumped out of his warm arms in surprise; I didn't think they would be actually _watching_ us. I blushed brightly. Everything was going pretty good. And I hope it will stay that way. Too bad I was wrong, by far.

We started the 13-block walk back to my house. My heart floated higher and higher into the clouds with each step against the drenched cement, my mind wandering, thinking about how perfect (well almost) this day was. I thought Eragon was almost happier than I, because he was grinning ear to ear the whole way. When we stepped in front of my house the group gasped, except for Tyler, since he lived next door his house was practically the same as mine.

"_This_ is where you _live_?" Murtagh exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah?" I said, I knew my house was big, well technically my stepmother's house, but I was used to it.

"So are you sure your mother won't find out about us?" Saphira asked.

"Yup. When I said she was out with her new husband I meant that she was with my stepsister and her new husband. And they won't be home for a while. Like around a month."

"Where?" Arya questioned, very surprised.

"Bahamas," I answered not upset at all that by the fact they didn't let me come, since I got to see everyone again.

"Where?" Thorn, Murtagh, and Eragon all inquired.

"Never mind. Basically it's far."

We stepped inside the mansion, the dry tile getting soaked with every passing moment we stood there. I laughed looking at the strange sight.

A bunch of teenagers sitting around shivering, and looking at each other in either disgust, happiness, or amusement.

"What?" Arya said rudely.

"Why are you so mean? She didn't do anything to you, but you had to be a jerk and get into a fight with her right?" Murtagh stood up for me, he was nice to me and mostly Tyler, I had a feeling they'd be friends, since he killed Galbatorix Murtagh was free. Everyone knew (well Tyler and I knew!) that he had to have been working against his will, he still felt as much pain as Eragon did when he almost killed his own flesh and blood.

"Thanks," I whispered, feeling touched, appreciating every word he spoke.

"No problem," Murtagh grinned.

"Shut your stupid little human mouth," the elven princess spat.

"Actually…" the first-born son of Selena's grin widened as he moved his dark hair away from his ears, revealing them to be slightly pointed.

**A/N: IM SO SORRY! PLEASE FOGIVE ME! DARN SCHOOL STARTED!**

**Sorry its so short. I just tried to get it up before people started to try to kill me! EEK!**

**Special A/N: STOP ABUSE! People don't deserve the pain they go through when their abused! **

**A VERY special note to all men who abuse women: (in the words of RED JUMPSUIT APARRATUS) Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? **

**Women (and everyone else) still feel just as much pain as you do when you get punched, so why put them through so much physical and emotional pain? Feel bad about what you do and GET COUSELING!**


	5. More Singing?

**A/N: Well…yeah…here it is. Oh and I think I said Caden only had one sister in an earlier chapter, that was a mistake! SHE HAS 2 SISTERS! Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ERAGON! ONLY CADEN AND TYLER! AND HER FAMILY. **

Arya's face reddened in anger, _great_ she thought to herself. She sighed. She really wanted to like Caden, but something inside her changed every time she saw her and Eragon together; he looked at Caden the way he used to look at her. Sadness coursed through her elven blood. She turned to the girl that was hosting their little delegation, "I'm sorry. I truly am, I hope you can someday forgive you for all the times I've wronged you."

"Look, Arya, I don't know why you hate me so much, but I'm willing to forgive you. As long as you are willing to forgive me as well," I smiled, I was really happy that we could be friends.

She smiled at me, apparently just as happy as I was. Arya looked at the people encircling her. They seemed taken aback by Arya apologizing to me. Rapidly everyone around us took us into a warm embrace. I smiled inwardly and outwardly. My grin was contagious and soon a caring smile spread across my friends' faces.

Could today get any better? Apparently yes, because soon, the rain stopped and sunshine spread about in a rainbow. It was so pretty so we all jumped on it and slid down it like a slide, and then we ate jellybeans and licorice. (WHICH IS SO GOOD!) After that, a magical leprechaun floated us all home, and we created chocolate chip cookies, made with love, and ate them...a lot of them.

"That was the weirdest thing ever," Murtagh commented chomping on a cookie.

"Oh yeah," Arya agreed pulling a piece of licorice out of her tooth.

Eragon nodded his head, and then pulled a jellybean out of his shirt, that was weird too…

"That was _so fun_!" Tyler screamed, his voice echoing off the sides of my immense house.

"Let's do karaoke!" I yelled in happiness.

"Are you serious?" my best buddy Tyler asked me.

"YEAH!" I bellowed.

"Alright, let's go get the stuff," Tyler was about to get up when Arya stopped him.

"What's karaoke?" she looked puzzled.

"It's where you look at a TV or a little screen that shows you the words to a song/ like what Caden did back in Alagaesia. But you'll have the words in front of you. Since she already knew the words to that song," Tyler explained, his voice sweet and caring. The voice he uses when he really likes a girl, I had only heard him use this voice once, and the girl he had used it for…. You don't need to story; it's too tragic even for me. Just thinking about it makes me want to weep for the rest of my life.

"I think I know how we can choose songs…" I ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed an old hat, a piece of paper, my CD case, and a pen, then rushed back down the stairs.

"Every one ready?" I asked, starting to write down songs that the discs in my CD case held.

**A/N: So? Sorry it took so long. I got grounded! RAWR: anyway! Yeah so give me some song ideas. I already got a song for Caden, Carrie Underwood! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it's so short. I wanted to get it up.**


	6. Ryan and The Cheetah Girls

I checked that all the songs I wrote were there, they were, "Arya, you go first!"

"Can't Tyler go first? I don't think I know how to do it…" she looked at him innocently. I had a feeling there was going to be something very (very!) interesting in store for them.

Tyler stood nervously, he had never been too sure of himself, nor did he stand up for himself, yet for the past months after he admitted to me that he had feelings for Arya he had started to yell at people when my own voice started to rasp. We had both changed, his for the best, mine for worse. Though I seemed to be stung a bit more when people said words that felt like they were burning at my flesh.

"Alright Tyler. Pick from the hat!" I yelled happily…all right, so I had cheated, only, not on anyone else's but Tyler's. I had the perfect song for him.

He reached his hand into my hat, and then pulled out a small slip of paper, I already knew what it was to say, since all of them were the same. What? He needs a push in the right direction!

"RYAN CABRERA!" screamed Tyler in disbelief, "Ugh, CADEN! You set me up! I want to pick again!" If you can't tell he's not a Ryan Cabrera person.

"No! That's what you picked, and that's what you'll get!" I screamed right back.

He grumpily picked up the microphone when the slow music started to play.

_So much beauty in life  
Shining on the outside  
Empty on the inside  
I get lost sometimes  
Blinded by the flashing lights  
Distractions always in my eyes  
So I'm following the sound, the sound of my heart  
Beating  
You can take it all away  
I don't need it   
Underneath, I'll still be the same  
You can take it all away  
I don't need it, it's not me  
You can take it all, take it all away  
I'll still be the same  
Are you hiding still?  
Don't you want to love yourself?  
Don't you know that someone will?  
Time can turn it around  
Leave it all and strip it down  
That's the only way to find it out  
Are you following the sound, the sound of your heart?  
Beating  
Coming in with nothing, leaving with the same  
it's all inside  
Coming in with nothing; the only thing that saves  
is here inside_

"Well?" Tyler still looked annoyed.

"Aw!" Arya, Saphira, and I all yelled.

Tyler blushed in response. "Thanks," he added uncomfortably.

"SAPHIRA!" all of our little cluster **(A/N: Teehee CLUSTER!)** shrieked, including the usually quiet Murtagh and Tyler. Murtagh seemed more outspoken in our…. What would you call it? World?

Saphira got up off the couch reluctantly leaving her seat next to Thorn. She reached her human hand into the fedora **(Which I hope you all know is a style of hat!) **and pulled out a slip of paper, "Who are the Cheetah Girls?"

"Um, Caden? Why do you have their CD?"

"My foster grandma gave me the Disney Mania 4 CD for Christmas, apparently Erika didn't tell her anything about me," I replied gracefully as I could, a blush creeping up my face.

The dance music started in the background as Tyler hit the play button.

Saphira held the microphone up and hoped she would sing well.

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right

Oh if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last...

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right

And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
If I never knew you (oh)  
If I never knew you

"Is everybody here a good singer?" Murtagh grumbled, apparently doubting his singing abilities.

"Since you think you're so bad why don't you go next?" Arya replied.

"Because I'm a bad singer." the rider retorted.

"How do you know?" I joined in.

"_I just do._" he riposted.

**Alrighty, how do ya'll like it so far? I know that its only long because of the two songs but I really want some random kinda funny stuff that people do when they're bored. Anyway, I need a song for Murtagh to sing. SO PLEASE HELP ME! I've never even heard Saphira's song, well like 30 seconds of it. Teehee.**


	7. The Girls Are Crying

**A/N: To all of those who have asked and are about to ask, yes I need more people. Looks, names, personality, style (if you want), age, and anything else you want to put in there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hoobastank, Eragon, Story of the Year, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, or whatever else I use in here.**

Murtagh stood up nervously. "Uh." He grabbed the microphone from Saphira and was about to start singing when suddenly Galbatorix's spirit popped up and started yelling a "song" by Hoobastank. The rider dropped the mic in surprise.

_All you people listen up!  
You are incapable of rational thought!  
You will not think!  
You will not move!  
You will not clinch!  
You will not have random synapse in your brain-housing group!  
Is that clear?   
Sir, yes, Sir!  
If I give the word, you will move!  
If I do not give the word, you will not carry on random thoughts, is that clear?  
Sir, yes, Sir!  
You will not tell me what you think!  
I don't care what you think!  
What you think is irrelevant!  
Lock your bodies, and stand by for command!_

Murtagh stepped forward and threw himself at Galbatorix. Falling through the phantom as he did so. The apparition of the madman dissipated.

**_"I HATE YOU!"_** Murtagh screamed at the place where the madman's spirit had once been. The man picked up the microphone from the place where it lay, he looked at it carefully, and the melody started in he background and he started to whisper the beginning of the song.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too  
You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does  
We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!_

We all looked at Murtagh, "And you thought you couldn't sing?" I cried, in shock of how awesome he was, especially at the screaming parts.

"I didn't think I could," He admitted, "Okay, so who's next?"

"Me," I heard the voice next to me say, Eragon stood up. Tyler moved me out of the way, and chose the song for Eragon.

The soft acoustic guitar played and the youngest son of Morzan began to sing.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever_

As the song said, tears started to roll down my face, of joy, love, and sadness as well. The sadness because of the fact that he'd said he'd be willing to die for the person he was singing for, which I was silently praying for to be me. The whole-heartedness which filled the song as he had sang made Arya cry as well, but not for the same reason as I, I think it was the fact that he had used so much emotion and love when he sang. I looked over at the third female who was with us, she was weeping openly, Thorn hugging her. She had felt every single emotion he had felt whilst he sang. I stood up, tear stains still on my cheeks and kissed Eragon. The kiss had so much emotion and love I thought I would burst.

He pulled away after a moment and wiped the tears from my eyes, "Why are you all crying?"

"THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" All of us girls blubbered.

**A/N: Well that was it. If you can name all the titles of the songs and their artists correctly I will give you a cookie! Anyway I'm practically crying because I'm listening to the song Eragon was singing. AWW! Alright, well I'll try to update tomorrow or something. BUH-BYE**


	8. Do you want to play a game?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flyleaf, Carrie Underwood, Snow Patrol, Eragon, or whatever else I may use in this. (because if I did it would be quite frightening!)**

Thorn stood up to take the microphone from Murtagh, but Saphira grabbed his arm. He turned around, both Eragon and Murtagh looked at them, I was already watching them. I heard Eragon's breath catch in his throat, he knew what his dragon/human friend was planning, and he felt the nervousness that she held in her heart and mind. Thorn turned to look at her, he opened his mouth to say something but she first captured his lips in a kiss. He widened his crimson eyes in surprise then closed them in what looked like almost helplessness. Everyone in the room and quite possibly in the world felt suddenly happier than ever, the dragon magic reaching out to them, even though they were humans at the moment.

I felt happiness as well; I grinned and looked at Eragon, to Murtagh, to Arya, and back to Eragon. They all were grinning. Warm joy spread through my body, reaching at my heart. Saphira broke the kiss a moment later, her eyes sparkling; Thorn's eyes were gleaming also. They both broke into a smile. I grabbed the microphone out of Murtagh's grip and started a song.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhh  
Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhh  
Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

"That was awesome!" Tyler yelled right next to me, practically breaking my eardrums.

I smiled sheepishly, "Thanks," Thorn reached out and grabbed the mic from me. He reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. I could see through the back that the writing was not mine. I looked at Eragon, he didn't seem to notice the difference, then I looked at Murtagh, he winked at me and held a finger up to his lips, shushing me. They paper read:

_Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol_

I stifled a giggle and waited for Thorn to start singing.

_We'll do it all   
Everything  
On our own _  
_We don't need  
Anything   
Or anyone  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
Those three words  
Are said too much   
They're not enough  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here   
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own   
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Thorn's voice was deep but sounded amazing with the song, we, again, were all smiling. Saphira looked happiest. Everyone had sung. Well, not everyone, Arya was still left. She clutched the mic tightly and nervously as she stood, uneasiness gripping her. She sucked in a deep breath, and then let it out.

_You can only move as fast as,  
Who's in front of you,  
And if you assume,  
Just like them,  
What good will it do,  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance,  
Will stop bleeding through.  
You can breathe today  
So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.  
Logic forces me to believe in this,  
And I have learned to see,  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard,  
And only you can choose,  
And every choice you make will effect you,  
Search your own self.  
You can breathe today  
So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.  
Breathe!  
Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you,  
It's just a breath away.  
So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.  
So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Breathe today._

Arya waited nervously after her song to hear someone say something. She blushed and hid her face behind her hair.

"You're awesome!" I commented in awe, my mouth slightly open in admiration.

"I agree with Caden," piped up Thorn.

"Wow," Tyler said, not only talking about her singing, he was in amazement of how beautiful she was.

"Thanks," Arya's blush deepened.

They need to be together, everyone knew it, and I couldn't be the only person willing to do something about it! I think I know how I'm going to do this…

"Do you guys want to play an old game?"

**A/N: Oh dear...Do you know what it is? YOU SHOULD! Teehee! Evilness rules!**


	9. Lime Green Lights and Swings!

**A/N: Eew. I just saw a commercial for a Barbie with a dog that poops. Isn't that gross? Weird, Barbie is getting pretty freaky.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Barbie () nor do I own Eragon, I only own Caden, Tyler, and their families, and the rainbows, NOR, again, do I own the special person at the end.**

"Is it a certain game where people ask each other truth or dare?" Eragon questioned, the evil look- the one Tyler and I had the first time we played with two of these people- in the rider's eyes.

"Yes it might be," I smiled wickedly.

"Oh no…" Tyler was catching on to my plan, he knows me so well!

"What is this truth or dare game?" Murtagh inquired, Ohhhh…he has never played this game. Neither have Saphira and Thorn. This could get frightening. This could get very, very frightening.

I stifled a giggle, no one noticed as I snorted, my hand over my mouth.

"It's an evil game where you ask each other truth or dare, if you pick truth you have to answer a question as truthfully as humanly possible, and if you pick dare you have to do whatever the person who asked you tells you to. And to make it more interesting why don't we try this in the ancient language, so no one can lie," Tyler grinned from ear to ear, and malicious glint in his eye and smile. (I have no idea how a smile can glint but his smile was malicious. I promise!)

"Who wants to go first?" Arya piped up.

"**ME!**" I screamed, already thinking of something I could do to Tyler, "Tyler, truth or dare?"

"Oh dear…dare," he groaned in annoyance.

"I dare you to kiss Arya on the lips." Both Tyler's and Arya's eyes widened at my earlier statement their palms sweating, even though I didn't know it. A bright blush spread brightly across their faces, Arya's much more subtle though. I could see the happiness in Tyler's eyes. (KENNY KIDNEY! PENNY PANCREAS…PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU NOT TO ASK!) He leaned into the elven princess, when he was an inch away he stopped.

"I think I might love you Arya," he whispered softly.

"Are you serious?"

"Vel eïradhin iet ai…uh…fricai," Tyler stumbled through the promise but it turned out okay. I had been teaching him what of the ancient language I know, which was strange but somehow I knew a lot of words.

"I really like you too," Arya leaned in the rest of the way, and kissed him, although it was only a peck, it was the cutest thing-other than Saphira and Thorn's-we have ever seen.

The rest of us (Murtagh, Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, and I) watched and smiled. (We seem to smile a lot around each other.) Arya and Tyler both were smiling like mad…uh…men…people…elves? I DON'T KNOW!

"MY TURN!" Tyler screamed in excitement, "Murtagh, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied confidently.

"Do you have any feelings for Nasuada?" Tyler's eyes flashed with happiness and malevolence.

"Uh…maybe," Murtagh's cheeks burned red.

"Tell the truth, in the ancient language," I butted in.

"Yes, I do," came his reply in the ancient language.

"EEK!" I screamed in joy. Everyone, once again, was smiling around us. And once again, a rainbow popped up above my house, blinding us with its pretty colors. Then seven swings dropped down from it, we somehow appeared onto the roof and swung to the stars. After that we found a cow, and jumped over the moon with it. We fell back on my couch and ate multicolored lollipops. HAPPY TIMES!

"Why do weird things keep happening today?" Murtagh questioned.

"I don't know, nothing like this ever happens around us," Tyler replied, holding Arya's hand, she looked at little disturbed by PDA, but hey it's just us. She shouldn't be that frightened. After all, we're all happy for them.

"I have a question," Arya spoke up.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Where are we all sleeping?" Arya's eyes were drooping, she was tired, and it was a long, long, long day.

"We have enough rooms. Tyler and I will show you them," I gave a pleasant smile. A lot _had_ happened today, plus it was already midnight.

We all got up, Tyler and I walked them to their rooms, and the boys were in one hall, the girls in the one next to them. Once we were all settled I fell into a light sleep. I could hear Murtagh and Eragon's quiet snores, but they were loud enough for me to hear them, since my room was closest to their rooms.

I woke up. I looked at the clock next to me, I hit the button on top and it lit up, the hands showing that it was three thirty three, what a strangely cool number. I decided to get up, I might fall asleep again later, but not at the moment. I went to check on everyone, Arya and Saphira slept soundly, as did Tyler and Eragon. But, strangely, the snoring in Murtagh's room had silenced, and a light came from the door crack. I knocked gently on the white wood door.

"What?" came an angry reply.

"Murtagh? What's wrong?" concern filled my words.

"Nothing. Go away," annoyance sounded in his voice.

"I'm coming in, it's my house, I can," I already knew he was going to say that I couldn't, so I gave him a reason I could.

"Fine," he was not happy about my intrusion. I opened the door and found Murtagh, the sheets thrown off him, sitting in his boxers and socks (dang, his underwear even changed when he came here?) looking down at the sheet beneath him.

"What's wrong?" I asked I was worried, I'll admit it!

"I guess I'm just lone-" he couldn't finish his sentence; a bright flash of green cut him off. A silhouette stepped out, a person that made both Murtagh and I gasp.

**A/N: I finally give a cliffy in this story! FEEL LOVED! Anyway if you can guess who it is, and your right, you get a cookie!**


	10. Break in?

**A/N: All right, I guess I was really predictable in the last chapter…since a bunch of people guessed right…and nobody guessed wrong! Sorry about not updating…I was reading a Harry Potter story. If you've read the books and like them then you should read it, its called, From Abomination to Admiration by grape-2010. It's one of my favorite Harry Potter stories.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT TYLER AND CADEN. SO GET USED TO IT! I DON'T OWN THE LINE FROM THE HOTCHICK EITHER!**

**People who get cookies: Tallacus /u/454286/ , Snowlia /u/1003171/ , maddy midnight /u/978153/ , Aneet /u/1092374/ , Tahirih, alsdssg /u/1077027/ , and Bubbles. **

**BUT TALLACUS GETS TWO COOKIES FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! AND SNOWLIA GETS THIRTEEN COOKIES FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**OKAY…ONTO THE STORY!**

_**P.S. I still need people for the school. Thanks!**_

) 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3(

"Nasuada!" Murtagh screamed, waking up everyone in the house and practically breaking my poor defenseless eardrums.

"MURTY!" Nasuada yelled in return. **(A/N: I know its out of character for her to scream a pet name but they've been at war for a long time. Plus I don't really know if they saw each other in the last three months, but I'm going to say they haven't! I hope you don't mind Tahirih that I stole the name 'Murty' from you…)**

Murtagh jumped up from his place next to me, a smile plastered on his face, and it would probably be there every time he was with the leader of the Varden. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. His heart beating faster and slower at the same time as their embracement continued.

"How did you get here?" I asked in amazement.

"A certain elf princess brought me here," her bright smile lit up. Happiness spreading across her face and flashing briefly in her eyes, swelling in her soul as well. It made me excited to see these two finally be reunited. I remembered him talking in the book to Eragon about how wonderfully she held herself, making the women in Galbatorix's (RIP) court seem like hogs compared to her. How uh…cute?

I heard a something hit the floor down stairs, it sounded like plastic against the hard tile. Then I heard voices whispering quietly, though not quietly enough, and shoes hitting the tile as people stepped through the window. It couldn't have been my family, the obviously had a key, and it couldn't have been my friends, I have a seldom number of friends, and all of them, including Tyler, have been to my house. These people sounded as though they didn't know the layout of my house at all.

"Is this even the right house?" I heard a girl whisper loudly.

"Shh," someone replied angrily.

"What if they hear us? What if we get caught?" I heard a male voice that was apparently worried.

"SHUT UP!" someone whisper/yelled harshly, the voice was female.

My eyes shut in anger, thinking of what I was going to do to these people who were breaking and entering. One of them sounded like an unwilling participant.

"She won't hear us, she's probably sleeping…or cutting herself," another voice clearly rang out.

Suddenly the door of Murtagh's room burst open, though surprising us, we kept quiet, I stood up, ready to fight. It was only Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, Tyler, and Arya though. I breathed a sigh of relief. Smiling to myself at Eragon's face, it reminded me of when he and Arya burst into Tyler and mine's room because I had to scream out the window how hot he was. I stifled a giggle.

"Who are they?" Thorn whispered I was surprised the intruders hadn't noticed his bright red hair.

"I don't know, but I know what we're going to do about them," I smiled evilly.

"Oh dear…not the smile, last time you had the smile I got grounded for a month. Oh, did I mention that the last three months I had gotten Tyler grounded seven times. Oops.

I quickly walked out of my room, making sure they would notice that I was at the top of the staircase; they were just about to walk up the stairs. There were nine intruders. I knew all of them, Angelica-the one who had yelled shut up-, Aiden-the one who had said I cut myself-, Nathan-the unwilling part-, Lindsay-the shushing girl-, Haley-the one who wasn't sure if this was my house-, Elise-everyone hated her so it doesn't matter who she was-, Clay-Elise's stupid boyfriend, he was large and ugly, so he doesn't matter either, Paul-he was tall and wiry, I doubt he can fight-, and finally, there was the ringleader, Alex-he always hated me, he was annoying, but every girl, and a few guys, thought he was hot, no wonder most of these girls came along.

"Are you having fun in my house, cause with that much noise I thought someone was throwing a party, but then I heard something that sounded very much like a dying cat and knew Alex was in my house," I smiled with pride.

"Aw, too bad, this cat didn't die," kitty boy-Alex-replied lamely.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes.

I walked back into Murtagh's room, sauntered up to Arya and whispered something in her ear, the two girls both giggled; Arya nodded her head in response. The princess walked out the door; she stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Who are you?" Elise asked venomously.

"My name is Charisse," Arya's lie came smoothly and easily.

"Hmm, that's beautiful," Paul replied his mouth open and his eyes huge. And he wasn't _just_ talking about her name. The boys and I were standing behind the wall watching 'Charisse,' Tyler's face looked as if it was between anger and holding in a laughing fit.

Arya slowly made her way down the stairs all the boys practically drooling over her flawless face. She touched Alex's shoulder, giving him a flirty look. Jeez for hiding her emotion and what not she was **_good_** at this.

"Go!" I whispered to Eragon. He rushed out and down the stairs.

"Sister!" He yelled, a disapproving and worried tone in his voice, "You should be asleep! You know how you get in the morning!"

Arya shot him daggers, _perfect_ I thought to myself, "But I couldn't help it. I heard voices down here and I came to see what was happening!" she smiled at Alex, "And I'm glad I did brother, you always get the fun. I mean ever since you and that awful _GIRL_ broke up you've been partying with so many girls! I want to have fun partying with boys!" she was practically screaming now.

Every single one of these people were gaping at the sight in front of them. The guys at Arya, soaking up her beauty, the girls staring at the hotness that is Eragon.

Arya pulled on Alex's shirt collar and was about to kiss him when she kneed him in the groin, he doubled over in pain. "NOW!" Eragon roared. Murtagh, Nasuada, Saphira, Thorn, Tyler, and I came sprinting down the stairs, trying not to trip. Murtagh punched Paul as he wasn't paying attention, breaking his nose and spaying blood onto Murtagh's hand. I punched Elise as hard as I could, happy to get my revenge for that time she called me ugly, and wouldn't shut up about it. The rest of the fight was a blur to me, but from the small bits I saw Saphira slashed out at someone with her foot, it landed in an unhappy place to be kicked for poor Nathan. Thorn then took over the beating of Nathan. The next thing I knew Angelica had come up to me and punched me in my temple, I blacked out.


	11. BANG

**Author's Note: Eh, I wasn't happy with the last chapter. I'll probably rewrite it. Eh. Anyway, this chapter I think this will be the second to last one, this story isn't pleasing me so yeah. So there will be one more chapter, which is the end, then an epilogue though. I could quite possibly make a few one shots about Eragon/Caden, Arya/Tyler, Saphira/Thorn (as people or dragons), and Murtagh/Nasuada (BEST COUPLE EVER!) I think I'll try a Harry Potter story soon, Probably just a one shot though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Eragon characters. Only Caden and Tyler.**

My eyes fluttered open, the first thing I saw was Eragon standing over me, a serious look on his face, one that only seeing a massive amount of bloodshed could bring, "We have them locked in one of the spare rooms. Murtagh and Arya are standing watch. We decided to wait for you to awaken before we questioned them," the serious note in his voice worrying me. This wasn't _my_ Eragon the sweet soul who just happened to have a dragon.

"Okay, take me to them," my own voice gravely solemn. I got up, with difficulty I might add, and walked behind Eragon as he led me to my own garage doorway. Only Arya stood at the door though. Her bow was at the ready, an arrow notched in it. Her sword was sheathed at her waist.

"Where is Murtagh?" I questioned; my tone was worried.

"He is with them, just in case they try to bring about any trouble," the princess's eyes were cold and unemotional. Somehow the fight had brought them back to their original ways.

"I want to see them, I need to know why they have broken into my house," my voice was shooting daggers.

She unlocked the door and led me in. She closed the door. Murtagh as well stood in a very military-like way. He bid me a silent hello and let me go toward the intruders. I shivered went up my spine when I saw these people stare at me, I was probably quite bloody, and not to mention my hand was probably coated with the sticky liquid as well. A nice way to put how I felt was to say I WAS PISSED.

"Why did you break into my house?" I was practically interrogating them.

Alex spoke up, "We all hate you. You already know that. We just wanted to show you how much," he smiled.

"So you decided to break into my house, now isn't that just a genius idea," I replied hotly.

"Just let us go and it'll be done with," Angelica hissed.

"What are you a snake now? You all know that if I had feared for my life I could have killed you all, not to mention I could have you all sent to jail?" I smiled evilly.

"Yes, but you didn't now either let us go or send us to jail," I heard someone in the back chime in.

"Fine. Go," I hit the button that was next to me on the wall and the garage door opened. They all scrambled out instantaneously, as if I was going to chase them for the fun of it. I had no doubt in my mind that if they had tails; they would be between their legs right now. I stifled a giggle and stepped back into the house.

Eragon and Murtagh were glowering with rage.

"Why did you let them go?" Murtagh questioned his face clearly showing his rage. I didn't care too much right now.

"I felt like it, and I didn't feel like dealing with them either."

"That was quite possibly the stupidest mistake you've ever made!" Eragon screamed. Nasuada, Tyler, Saphira, and Thorn stood in the hallway, staring at the angry brothers and the 'cool as a cucumber' me.

"It's not like they'll say anything about it to the anyone, and it won't matter if they do anyway, I'll be long gone by then," I looked at their gaping mouths.

"Where are you going to go?" Saphira questioned gently.

"I'm going to Alagaesia, no matter what anyone says," I was going to go back to my homeland, and I was happy about it.

"Where are you going to live?" Eragon immediately asked.

"I'm going to…uh…I don't know. I'll go to Surda, or maybe I'll be a traveler, never having one home, just going wherever whenever I please, that'll be nice for a change."

"_Or_ maybe…if you wanted…you could…uh…" I could tell by his pauses that Eragon was nervous, very nervous.

"I could…?" I inquired.

"Maybe...uh…live with me…in the castle?" his cheeks burned bright red, ever since Galbatorix died a lot of important people moved into the castle, Murtagh, Nasuada, Eragon, Arya, Saphira, and Thorn were just a few of these people.

He looked so cute when he was nervous, "Do you really mean it? Truly?"

"Yes," He said positively.

"Aw!" I yelled, I hugged him tightly I doubt he could breathe. "Thank you."

Tears started to stream down my eyes, I sank to the floor. This feeling was overwhelming. Gratefulness, love, thanks, sadness. I want Tyler so badly to come to Alagaesia with us. If Nasuada got here easily then we should be able to get back. With ease as well.

Abruptly I heard a BANG. Then pain consumed me and I passed out for the second time this night.


	12. The NEW End

My eyes opened, I felt pain in my torso, and blood was surrounding me. I grimaced in pain. Saphira was leaning over me Thorn was holding her hand. They were both holding their palms on my wound, blood covering their arms.

A copper colored ball came out of the wound and I instantly felt much better. But Saphira and Thorn suddenly fell backwards, apparently they had done much more than remove the bullet and heal the wound.

"What did you do to me?" I screamed, worried they may have hurt themselves trying so hard to protect me.

"We gave you the life span of a…" Thorn trailed off, he was too tired to explain the rest.

"Rider," Saphira finished for him.

"WHAT? YOU WASTED ALL THAT ENERGY ON ME SO I COULD LIVE FOR…WELL…EVER?" I was furious that they'd done it, but at the same time, tears of gratefulness filled my eyes. I blinked them back.

"We-wanted-you-to-be-able-to…" Saphira gasped, fighting the fatigue that was overshadowing him.

"Spend the rest of forever together," Thorn finished wisely for her. Even though it didn't make sense, it still sounded cute. Did I just say cute? Slap me next time… Just kidding! There was a moment of silence as I tried to sum up all the things I felt.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't even _know_ how grateful I am for this. Thank you," the tears I had held back for the last few minutes finally spilt over. Rolling down my cheeks.

Them for some abnormal reason I started laughing. I couldn't believe what happened this night…no…day. To me, it was hilarious.

I saw the people I loved again (even though one of them I didn't like at the time), I sang karaoke, played truth or dare, my house was broken into, I got hit over the head with something, passed out, yelled at people, locked people in my garage, let those people go, got shot, and got healed. Wow. More stuff happened today…or well yesterday since it was early morning, than I thought.

And now, I am going to go back to Alagaesia with the guy I really love. I used to hate my life four months ago, but now, I think it is so amazing. I'm so lucky to be able to be with people who understand me, love me, care for me, and actually say they _do_ know me in public. I wrote my "mom" a note; Tyler wrote a similar one but with a little more love and explanation. And I really do hope that we get to come back, meeting our parents and letting them meet the new us. And letting them meet with our friends.

_Mom,_

_I just wanted to write you a letter telling you that I'm leaving. I am going back to where I ran away to 3 months ago. Even though you didn't know I left and one of my "darling sisters" did, I hope that you, your new husband, and your two daughters have a wonderful life. I will drop letters by to you and maybe visit if you would wish me to. And even though you didn't care for me too much I hope you can forgive me for running off. No matter how much you and I both refuse to admit it, I'll miss you all. Thank you for sheltering me for the last years I've lived with you and your family. _

_Have a wonderful life,_

_Caden_

**Well…I'm now sad to say it but that was the end. ( So sad now. Anyway I have a one shot on my mind to go with the letter. I'll miss this story and I'll revise it some day. The epilogue will be the FINAL chapter.**

**Toodles,**

**Midnight**


	13. Epilogue

**Well this is the epilogue. I'm sad to say it, but this story is over. Anyway this is the last chapter EVER. And cookies to all my reviewers. Especially tahirih.luv2sew /u/1131022/ for the songs and all that. **

**And a very special thanks to my flamers. I really appreciate you people telling me off for my HORRIBLE ending.**  
**Thanks to you all! **

Eragon, Caden, Thorn, Saphira, Arya, Tyler, Murtagh, and Nasuada made it back to Alagaesia in one piece. Sort of. Long story short, Caden got mad a Tyler and socked him in the arm and scratched him, he bled. So some random blood is going to appear somewhere.

Eragon and Caden lived together. In Galbatorix's old castle. He didn't take the place of king, thankfully. Being a rider is difficult enough. Instead Murtagh took the place of king with Nasuada as queen. Although Nasuada was the one appointed, she married Murtagh and in consequence he became king. Many people argued, but some of them got over it. Others moved into places outside the empire.

Tyler and Arya went to Ellesméra. She took the place of queen, and somehow by some miracle they accepted King Tyler.

Saphira and Thorn had a somewhat different ending which resulted in a restart of the dragon race. Of course, after they were retuned to their original species.

They (all of the octo-like trio or duo but with eight) went and met the parents. It was quite frightening. Caden's "mom" got divorced, married, divorced, married, divorced, in a long series of five times. No one knows what became of her two daughters, they ran away shortly after Caden.

Angelica got punched many times at school, mostly because Alex found out that she shot Caden-she was bragging about it for some reason-and even though he hated her he now despises Angelica more.

Every one else live HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

**Well that was the epilogue. I'LL MISS THIS STORY!**

**Happy writing,**

**Midnight**


End file.
